This invention relates generally to tissue expansion, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for supporting, sculpting and/or shaping tissue.
Tissue expanders, such as implants, bladders, envelopes and the like, are typically placed within the body to expand, reconstruct, or otherwise augment missing or misshapen body tissue. For example, a tissue expander may be used to augment, sculpt, and support soft tissue, such as breast, penile, gluteal, and facial tissue.
Soft tissue augmentation and reconstruction, for example breast augmentation and reconstruction, is known and has been performed by physicians for decades. The use of silicone gel-filled implants may provide improved appearance, but silicone gel-filled envelopes create safety concerns for manufacturers, physicians, and patients due to possible leaks of the silicone gel into the body. Saline-filled implants have been used in place of silicone gel-filled implants, but have a less natural shape and consistency.
Another aspect in the field of breast augmentation and reconstruction is the use of tissue expanders. Tissue expanders typically include a bladder or envelope that holds a liquid, such as saline or a hydro-gel. The tissue expander is implanted under tissue, such as under the muscle below a surgically removed breast. A small amount of liquid is added to the envelope periodically until the desired size is reached. By adding liquid slowly over a period of weeks or months, the covering tissue is allowed to expand to accommodate its size. However, in order to change the volume of the tissue expander a needle must be inserted into the envelope each time.